Minecraft
Minecraft is a famous sandbox game that the Buddehs play most. It's been the reason why the networks were created almost a year ago. We still play on servers nowadays! The first community server was created by Milan. It was called Puppies. Although the save file was lost and there are no pictures to show, the only thing we can remember it by is our memory. It was also a time when we were all noobs so everything was quite exciting. We build two big cabins, one for the males (Kyu and Milan) and one for the females (Steph and Cass.) Some of the things in were a fishing pond, a quarry, small farms, a currency and shop system (using Enderpearls, which at the time had no use), a railway station to a faraway desert, giant snow sculptures, a meeting room, a message board with all the daily events, the first Nether portal, daily quizzes and prizes, a gigantic wall built around the neighborhood for protection, and even a mental institution (which Milan had to be put in for a while...) *Sigh* Those were the days. The second server was Woof, which was similar to the first, although not as good. Many servers were created afterwards. One of them was called MC Marriage (based on the series done by the Youtuber xxSlyFoxHoundxx), in which everyone was paired up with one another and had to live together as a couple while, of course, playing Minecraft. We did it in a village. The pairings were Becky-Kyu and Milan-Luna (which became Milan-Steph after Milan divorced Luna.) The most memorable, however, were our modded servers, which became the new ideal server a few months back. We tried Bukkit servers for a while, then did Tekkit for a while. We did another MC Marriage server, only with Tekkit this time. This was another huge server in our history. We were paired up as Milan-Cass and Steph-Kyu (which became Steph-Luna after Steph divorced Kyu and became lesbian for Luna.) We created many fantastic things, such as Luna's great bridge across an ice lake, a gigantic tree, a lava pumping system in the Nether, and even an evil forcefield around Milan's house. One big breakthrough in our Minecraft history was our first self-modded server known as MechCraft. It had even more mods than Tekkit and ran better than many other modpacks. It was compiled together by Milan. Everyone played on it for a long time, creating the single biggest structure in our history-- a mansion with more than 15 floors, each with its individual purpose and very large. Sadly, it was never completed when 1.4.6 came out and the FTB modpack released its new Direwolf20 modpack, which had Redpower2, a mod greatly desired. MechCraft was abandoned and replaced with the current server called ASPC (Awesome-SlowPoke-Craft, Slowpoke being the creator of FTB). We have also played on many Minecraft maps, such as Herobrine's Mansion and the Hunger Games maps. Milan is currently in the process of creating his very own adventure map.